


open up your soul and let it pour flooded

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Making Out, this is... spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before he can react and ask what the hell just happened, Mark feels a mouth press against his own with fervor. Donghyuck keeps his own lips pressed against Mark’s for a good couple of seconds until he pulls back.“Stop thinking so hard,” is what he says from above him.And so Mark does.





	open up your soul and let it pour flooded

**Author's Note:**

> oh man........ oh boy  
> thank you miss nina for proofreading <3

Mark is tired.

 

After a good 4 months of preparation, promotions for their comeback are finally here which means him and the rest of NCT Dream have been running around the entire day, going from a music show recording in the morning to a radio show at late afternoon, then practice until late evening. When him and Donghyuck get back to the dorms, it’s when he finally feels like he can breathe properly. Now that it’s getting colder outside, Mark’s muscles are aching for a hot shower and a nice, fresh pillow to lay his head on top of. He doesn’t bother to eat, he’s not hungry. Just tired. He’s so tired.

 

After his shower, Mark literally feels like a walking corpse, overworked body begging for sleep. So when he opens the door to his and Doyoung’s shared room just to find a, seemingly very comfortable, Donghyuck laying on his bed, Mark feels his eye twitch, even if just a little. Doyoung is nowhere to be seen, probably out doing radio with Jaehyun and Youngho.

 

He sighs to himself and walks over until he’s standing right in front of the single bed. Donghyuck is facing the wall, laying under the blankets (Mark can only _hope_ he had a shower beforehand. This time his eye actually _twitches_ at the thought of a sweaty, smelly Donghyuck making his bed dirty), the younger’s arms folded on top of eachother resting at the side of his head. Mark takes his slippers off and stares at the demonic figure that goes by the name of Lee Donghyuck invading the only space that he can truly claim as his own, thinking about his next move.

 

“Hey,” Mark lightly swats the demon’s exposed shin with his hand. No response. “Ah, come on. Donghyuck, I’m tired. Seriously,” Mark tries with whining. He knows the younger hates it when he puts on an act. Swatting his leg continuously, he tries again: “Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey-”

 

“Fuck, shut up already,” Donghyuck finally kicks him in the thigh, the rest of his body staying still in its current position. His attack is very effective. Mark snorts and dodges the rest of the kicks coming his way.

 

“Seriously, man. What are you doing here? Is your bed broken?” Mark asks, planting a knee into the bed. _His_ bed.

 

Donghyuck shifts around in the mattress, kicking the blanket off of himself and spreading his limbs about like a starfish, his right arm and leg going to rest against the wall right next to the bed. “It’s just lonely without Jaehyun-hyung here,” he squeaks out while stretching.

 

“Oh, because you guys talk all the time, right?” Mark jokes.

 

The younger sits up lazily and gives him the middle finger followed by a sarcastic smile, dark blond hair sticking up everywhere. “I’ll let you know, Jaehyunnie-hyung is more entertaining than you could ever wish of being.”

 

“That’s sad.”

 

Donghyuck snorts. “Alright, fine, I’ll leave if you hate me being here so much,” he says in a tone of mock sadness, raising his voice so much that Mark has to shush him and remind him that Taeyong is sleeping in the room right next to theirs.

 

“Taeyong-hyung can stick it—”

 

Mark actually laughs at that, his fatigue seemingly dissipating as he cuts Donghyuck off by pushing him in the chest so hard that he falls back into the mattress with a small noise. Mark crawls into bed next to the younger, trapping his head between his arms and hovering over him. Donghyuck is laughing. “You look even dumber from down here.”

 

Mark flops into the bed, defeated. He falls on top of the blond’s left arm, to which the latter lets out a small squeak, pulling it out from under Mark and letting it rest between their bodies. He secretly thanks Doyoung for coming up with the idea of slotting their two beds together, or else he’d probably be on the floor right now.

 

Mark closes his eyes, even if just for a second. His body is starting to give up on him, the weariness of the day finally catching up to him. He’s tired. Donghyuck’s body is warm and big next to his. He’s so tired.

 

A good 30 seconds of silence pass between them before Donghyuck’s _fucking_ high-pitched voice breaks the silence: “So are you gonna turn the lights off or am I gonna have to stand and do it myself like I’m some sort of maid?”

 

Mark clenches his teeth to stifle his laugh. He’s supposed to be mad at the younger for interrupting his brief moment of rest, but he honestly can’t bring himself to. “I’m literally going to choke you right now.”

 

Donghyuck laughs wholeheartedly, getting off the bed and walking over to where the small lamp lies on top of the drawers just a few feet away. Mark watches Donghyuck’s body from his position on the bed intently, every stretch of muscle, every pull of tendons on the other boy’s body. He’s getting taller, more handsome, but Mark would rather die than admit it out loud as he’d probably never hear the end of it. Donghyuck is wearing a ratty old white shirt that isn’t his (probably Jaehyun’s) and a pair of red Adidas basketball shorts that definitely aren’t his (again, probably Jaehyun’s). He looks good; the contrast between the shirt and his tanned skin is harsh even in the dim light coming from the lamp. Mark feels something flutter in the pit of his belly, and disguises it as pride. Donghyuck’s his best friend. He’s growing up well.

 

“What the fuck are you staring at?” Donghyuck grabs the lamp and positions it under his chin, making a face before looking for the switch.

 

Mark’s laugh bubbles up from deep inside of him; he’s happy. “You’re seriously so ugly.”

 

“Oh, I learned from the best,” Donghyuck retorts lightly, still looking for the lamp switch. “Where the fuck is— nevermind,” He cuts himself off and suddenly the room goes pitch black. A high-pitched yelp comes from the younger, who proceeds to hop back into the bed and land right on top of Mark.

 

The older holds his breath as he is smothered by Donghyuck’s weight on top of him, and waits for him to move. When that doesn’t happen, Mark lets out a small, “Get off, you freak,” pushing him away with all of his might.

 

“Ah, but Mark hyung is so comfortable~” Donghyuck ignores Mark kicking at his ankles in favor of snaking his long arms around the older’s middle.

 

Mark pushes that stupid fluttery feeling back down again at the thought of how big Donghyuck’s body feels next to his. Their size difference isn’t even that noticeable anymore, and Mark is still one (1) centimeter taller than the blond, but he thinks back to a couple months ago when he could easily wrap his arms around Donghyuck and lift him up if he wanted to. Mark knows the rest of the kids joke about him putting on weight but actually, it’s not that the younger is gaining weight from eating, but from getting bigger, his body finally catching up to those 15 hours of dancing a day everyday non-stop for the past two and a half years.

 

“You’re annoying.” Mark is lying through his teeth. He knows. His heartbeat starts to pick up. He’s a liar.

 

Donghyuck keeps laughing as he struggles to stay on top of Mark’s body because he knows the older won’t be able to put up a fight for much longer. His muscles are starting to pull and ache again, and he just wants to sleep his weariness off.

 

After a few more moments of kicking and pushing at Donghyuck’s body, Mark stops moving and admits defeat. Only after he’s gone quiet is when he’s keenly aware of the blond’s position on top of him, knees on each side of Mark’s hips, bracketing him in. He suddenly feels too hot, feverish almost. He doesn’t know where to put his hands so they lay awkwardly at his side.

 

“Come on, man, get off. I’m sleepy,” Mark begs.

 

Donghyuck whines low in his throat, his face level to Mark’s throat. The huff of air he pushes out of his nose brushes the warm skin of Mark’s neck and the older sucks in a slow breath. One of Mark’s hands rises up to rest between Donghyuck’s shoulder blades, and he digs his nails into the fabric of his cotton shirt. They’re stepping into unknown territory.

 

Suddenly, a mop of hair rises up from his neck. Donghyuck is bracing himself right above him with a hand resting next to Mark’s head.

 

Then, two things happen very quickly:

 

First, Donghyuck lowers himself to press a kiss at the tip of Mark’s nose, grinning after he’s succeeded in making the older flustered.

 

And then, out of impulse, inertia, whatever you wanna call it, Mark grabs onto the back of Donghyuck’s neck and pulls him down again, this time for a kiss. Like, an actual kiss.

 

Mark’s monkey brain goes into panic mode after realizing what he’s done and he pauses, his hand halting right when Donghyuck’s mouth is mere centimeters away from his own. He hopes the younger can’t hear the wild beating of his heart in the quiet of the room.

 

Donghyuck hasn’t moved an inch, hasn’t even breathed. If he lowered himself _just_ a little his lips would be touching Mark’s. God, he’s so stupid.

 

Out of the blue, Donghyuck snorts lightly. Mark’s brain automatically prepares for the worst and gets ready for the 30 minute roasting session that’s about to take place, but instead of making fun of him until they’re both old and grey, the younger swipes a hot tip of a tongue against Mark’s slightly open mouth.

 

Before he can react and ask what the hell just happened, Mark feels a mouth press against his own with fervor. Donghyuck keeps his own lips pressed against Mark’s for a good couple of seconds until he pulls back.

 

“Stop thinking so hard,” is what he says from above him.

 

And so Mark does.

 

He chases Donghyuck’s mouth with his own, bringing a shaky hand up to rest on the younger’s hip. Their lips press together once again, this time with a lot more intent than before. The kiss makes a smacking sound that brings a shiver down Mark’s spine and pushes him to pull Donghyuck down even further by the hand at his hip. He has no idea what the hell he’s doing.

 

Mark’s arms move to wrap around Donghyuck’s thick neck, their lips not quite fully moving together yet but just pressing lightly against each other, trying to find a rhythm. Although Mark’s had his first kiss before (courtesy of an older female trainee that isn’t in the company anymore), but he really doesn’t have the time to go around practicing his kissing skills, and right now he’s a little sloppy. He figures Donghyuck is the same, judging by the way their teeth keep clicking against each other once every few kisses and the way the younger’s mouth is too stiff against his.

 

Their position is getting awkward. Mark has to tilt his head up so much that his neck is starting to cramp, and Donghyuck is bending over himself way too much for it to look comfortable, so Mark maneuvers them until they’re both laying on their sides facing each other. Donghyuck’s bare leg goes up to wrap against Mark’s hip and pull him in closer, lips never breaking contact.

 

Donghyuck’s mouth is hot, and Mark’s brain is on overdrive. He really has no idea what the hell they’re doing, why he’s kissing another guy, why _they’re_ even kissing in the first place. Him and Donghyuck, as in, his teammate. If anyone ever found out about this they’d be absolutely _fucked_ , a picture of the pissed off face of their manager already conjuring behind his closed eyelids like a warning. This is wrong. This is so, so wrong. Mark isn’t used to _wrong_. He’s always been a good kid, followed his seniors’ orders diligently, treated his teammates with respect and made sure the others followed his example. Him and Donghyuck being like this feels like he’s breaching somebody’s trust, their teachers, their managers, the people in the company that work so hard to keep them—

 

“Seriously, Mark-hyung,” Donghyuck suddenly pushes him away with his right hand like he could read his thoughts. His face is only slightly illuminated by the light that comes from the lamp post right outside their window, distorting his soft features. He looks a bit silly like this, coarse hair sticking up in every direction and spit pooling at his bottom lip. His spit slick lips reflect the light from outside and Mark gets an urge to kiss him again, but he stares and blinks dumbly instead.

 

When he doesn’t respond, Donghyuck sighs and lets his head rest on the pillow. He sounds defeated when he says, “Whatever. Let’s just act like this never happened.”

 

Mark swallows. No. “No.” he shakes his head, voice coming out hoarsely. “I was just— let’s just… Yeah,” he mutters stupidly. Even if Mark doesn’t _do_ wrong, he figures making out with Donghyuck for a while won’t hurt anybody. Right? It’s just an experiment. They’re practicing for the real thing.

 

They stare at each other for a couple more seconds, Mark attentively trying to read Donghyuck’s expression for confirmation before he leans in closer, closing his eyes and pressing a small peck to the other’s lips.

 

Donghyuck sighs against Mark’s lips. They’re kissing again, but this time it’s slower and more relaxed. Their entire bottom halves are pressed flush together, legs intertwining. Mark feels Donghyuck’s feet press against his calf and a shy hand rest at the curve of his ass. This urges the older on, the hand that’s not resting on Donghyuck’s shoulder creeps up his shirt, blunt nails making contact with the small of his back. The skin under Mark’s fingertips shivers as he kisses Donghyuck harder, this time swiping a tongue across his bottom lip, just like he’d done with him earlier. The blond slides his own hand down Mark’s clothed ass, feeling him up and squeezing with intent. The older suppresses a low moan and breathes hard out of his nose, switching their angle so that his head is above Donghyuck’s, moving to get on top of him. His heart feels like it’s about to beat out his chest when Donghyuck spreads his own thighs and squeezes them around Mark’s hips.

 

“Uh—” Mark stutters. He’s unsure of where to go from here.

 

Donghyuck is staring at him like he’s expecting him to do something, but Mark is still frozen in his spot above him.

 

“What? Are you shy all of a sudden?” The younger says from below him with a slight mocking tone in his voice, and for a second it feels like the roles are reversed. He feels younger than Donghyuck, like he’s letting him guide him through this process. Mark laughs, forcing his nerves to dissipate. He doesn’t want to stop. It feels like he would kiss Donghyuck for eternity if he could, so he leans back down and presses an open-mouthed kiss, this time not to Donghyuck’s mouth but to the skin of his neck.

 

Mark hears him suck in a breath, a small whiny noise coming from his throat as his fingers wrap and clench around the older’s arms. Mark takes his time as he kisses and bites lightly all over Donghyuck’s neck, making the skin under his teeth and lips raise with goosebumps. He can feel the younger breathing harder next to his ear and the strain the tendons on his neck are making in order to not let any sound come out out of his throat. Mark makes his way up to the warm skin under Donghyuck’s ear and pinches it between his teeth with a small amount of pressure, blowing cool air to the spot right after. At this, the younger whines involuntarily, gripping onto Mark’s biceps with more force. “Fuck,” Donghyuck breathes out with a breathy laugh. Mark leaves the spot at his neck to meet his eyes, the blond’s distorted features looking back at him with a spark in his eye. “Do that again.”

 

This gives Mark a boost of confidence. That means he’s doing things right, right? Donghyuck likes this. Mark leans down once again, this time with an odd sense of knowing exactly what he’s doing, and laps a hot tongue across the entire left side of Donghyuck’s neck, from the skin at his exposed collarbone to the spot behind the shell of his ear. The younger’s thighs clench at his sides, followed by a hand coming to grip at Mark’s black hair, holding him in place by the crown of his head. Mark’s slightly open eyes flutter closed at this, eyelashes fanning over Donghyuck’s neck. The hands that Mark keeps at the younger’s hips travel up and inside of his shirt, his fingers feeling the warm skin of his sides, the small curve of his waist, the ridges of his ribs. Donghyuck is gorgeous, but his body is even more so, and the way it reacts so quickly to Mark’s experimental touch giving him a sense of pride.

 

Donghyuck pulls Mark up by his hair to kiss him, this time with an unmatched fervor, wet tongue rushing to push through Mark’s mouth. The older opens his mouth and reciprocates the intent of Donghyuck’s kiss, calloused hands palming at the blond’s warm stomach, his waist, his hips. Mark can’t keep his hands still, an urge to _touch_ runs through him and he grips at the back of each of Donghyuck’s thighs as their lips move together with a quick pace. The room is quiet save for their ragged breaths and the smacking noise of their lips. The hands that the younger keeps in his hair grip and pull at his scalp, silently begging for more, giving Mark the opportunity to push Donghyuck’s shirt all the way up to his chest. At this, the younger breaks the kiss with a push to Mark’s shoulders and rushes to take said shirt off, discarding it on Doyoung’s bed next to them.

 

Mark sits on his thighs and stares at Donghyuck’s bare chest, his eyes darting to drink the image in. He’s seen his friend without a shirt on _countless_ times, especially during the summer when he takes on the habit to walk around the entire dorm without clothes on, but never like this, never breathless  and panting under him. Donghyuck laughs nervously, utters a small, “Stop fucking staring and do something,” all bark and no bite.

 

Mark thinks _fuck it_ , and takes his own shirt off as well, leaving it somewhere behind him. It’s right then that he realizes just how fucking _hot_ it is in the room, closed door and windows preventing the thick air from circulating. His entire body is covered by a thin layer of sweat, and so is Donghyuck’s. He watches the younger rake his eyes across his body, feeling self conscious even if just for a second. Mark’s legs are starting to fall asleep from kneeling and holding up his weight for so long, so he lies down next to Donghyuck and pulls him on top of him by the wrist. The younger complies silently, settling in the space between Mark’s thighs, mirroring the position they’d been in just a second ago.

 

Donghyuck leans down and presses a kiss to Mark’s cheekbone, then his jaw, and finally his lips, the softness of the act making his heart rabbit inside of his chest. The blond’s hands rest at Mark’s naked shoulders, his thumbs running across his bony clavicles. Donghyuck kisses him like he can’t get enough, licking at Mark’s lips with force and running bitten fingernails over tender skin. Mark thinks Donghyuck’s kisses are like his personality: all over the place yet in a confident, magnetic way that leaves him breathless and practically begging for more. The younger’s left arm moves to rest above Mark’s head, caging the black haired boy under him. Mark moves his own arms to wrap around Donghyuck’s waist and pull him impossibly closer, pressing their chests flush together. The younger responds by shoving his tongue inside Mark’s wide open mouth, the wet noise of it making goosebumps appear on his overheated skin.

 

Mark’s hands hover over Donghyuck’s ass, growing hesitant by the second. He’s itching to get his hands all over Donghyuck but he’s still weird about this whole thing, doesn’t want to overstep any boundaries and make the younger uncomfortable. He settles for resting his hands on the waistband of Donghyuck’s shorts and squeezing harshly, wishing with all of his might that the blond can read his mind and do something about the dilemma going on in Mark’s head.

 

It turns out that Donghyuck isn’t even close to being a mind reader, as he seems to quickly take a liking for nipping at Mark’s mouth, taking his soft lips between his front teeth and biting down experimentally, driving the older boy insane with want. Mark feels feverish. He’s pretty sure he’s sweating pretty badly at this point, and the pair haven’t even done anything but make out. He’s _pathetic_.

 

The older absolutely loses his shit when Donghyuck apparently gets tired of kissing him and moves down to his neck in a quick movement, pausing right over his adam’s apple and giving his throat the faintest of pecks, puff of air coming out of his nose and tickling at the side of Mark’s neck. The tendons on his neck are wound up so tightly they might snap, making an inhumane effort in order not to let a shameful moan out of his throat. Donghyuck seems to know exactly what he’s doing, laughing softly against the older’s neck. “Cute,” he mutters (mostly to himself) and, without warning, plants a wet kiss on the spot right above Mark’s jugular. Mark’s brows furrow and he catches his lips between his teeth, but not before letting a soft sigh escape out of them, too loud in the quiet of his room. He’s so incredibly turned on he might actually die.

 

“Hyung you’re _really_ enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” Donghyuck teases him from his spot at the older’s neck. Mark seems to be taking this situation way more seriously than he is, and it makes him feel a little self conscious. He feels his face heat up, and he almost mutters a quick _sorry_ , when Donghyuck reassures him with a soft voice, “It’s okay. I like this too.”

 

Mark swallows and nods dumbly, even if the younger can’t see him. “Donghyuck-ah,” he whispers on a quick breath, trying to keep his voice even. “Please,” he begs. He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for anymore, just wants Donghyuck to do something.

 

Something seems to click in the younger’s mind, because he wordlessly goes back to kissing and nipping at Mark’s neck, except this time his mouth travels lower, going from his exposed collarbones to the skin of his pecs, alternating between wet open mouthed kisses and light, small presses of his lips to the skin. Simultaneously, his warm hands travel from Mark’s skinny waist to his stomach, palming at his abs and playing with the waistband of his sweatpants. Mark feels high, his mind fuzzy. Why does he feel like this? It seems like everything Donghyuck does has him on edge, making his skin feel taut and burning with desire. He fists the younger’s hair with a shaky hand as his experimental kisses travel further down Mark’s torso.

 

“You’re so cute,” Donghyuck laughs breathily against the skin of Mark’s stomach after the latter lets out a specially loud moan out of his throat.

 

Mark’s face is burning when he slaps the younger’s shoulder and tell him to be quiet with a shaky voice, almost laughing at the thought of Donghyuck not being able to shut the fuck even when he’s riling Mark up like this.

 

Donghyuck is about to sneak in another snarky comment when a loud noise from upstairs interrupts him, and he freezes in his spot. Mark’s eyes grow wide with realization and he feels his stomach drop down to his ass when he realizes the noises come from the three missing men in their dorm that apparently just got back from recording their radio show. “Shit,” him and Donghyuck say in unison.

 

Donghyuck slaps a palm over his mouth to stifle his laughter and, in a moment of panic, Mark sits up as fast as he can and accidentally knees the younger boy right in the face, making him double over and cup his nose with both of his palms.

 

“Fuck! Hyung, you idiot!” Donghyuck yelps, clearly in pain. Mark is about to apologize when he feels something wet drip down on his thigh, and he looks up to see a trail of dark blood dripping down Donghyuck’s nose. Right on his knee. And his bedsheets.

 

“Oh my God, Donghyuck, I’m so sorry!” Mark rushes to say, grabbing his discarded shirt in a moment of enlightenment. “Here, bleed on this,” he tries holding the shirt over his nose, blood quickly tinting the white fabric a dark red.

 

“God, you’re actually so fucking--”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Mark squints and instinctively puts an arm over his eyes as someone turns on the ceiling light in the room, shamefully illuminating the scene. He hears Donghyuck groan a small _ow_.

 

Doyoung is standing in the door frame, fingers on the light switch and a puzzled look painted all over his sharp features. “What are you guys doing?”

 

Mark blinks as his eyes get used to the bright light around him, suddenly precisely aware of the _situation_ that they’re in right now. Both of them are shirtless, sweaty and panting, with Donghyuck sitting on his knees, bracketing Mark’s right leg between his own. Mark’s heart rate begins to pick up, and his brain is going at 300mph trying to come up with an excuse, when his thoughts of _we were just sleeping, nothing more!_ are interrupted by the loudest sneeze he has ever heard in his life.

 

“ _Achoo!_ ” Donghyuck sneezes, spraying bright red blood all over his shirt, Mark’s naked torso, and his white, _clean_ bed sheets.

 

“What the hell?” Doyoung mutters, dumbfounded.

 

“Sorry! Hyung! Sorry!” Donghyuck rushes to get off the bed, retrieving his own shirt from Doyoung’s bed, and sneezes once again as he quickly makes his way out the door, dashing past the eldest of the three.

 

Mark and Doyoung stare at eachother in silence for a good five seconds, before Doyoung finally sighs and steps inside the room to get changed.

 

Mark’s brain physically can’t process what just happened, so he just sits there, half-naked and shivering from the cold air that’s coming from outside hitting his overheated body. He’s way too tired for all of this.

 

He only snaps out of it when Doyoung, already laying on his bed, asks him to close the door and turn off the light. Mark nods and moves off the bed, walking over to the light switch with shaky legs.

 

When Mark’s finally in bed again, he’s out as soon as his head hits the pillow.

 

☾

 

“Aren’t you gonna apologize?”

 

Mark jumps at the voice coming from behind him while he’s brushing his teeth the next morning. He had a very... _embarrassing_ dream about him and Donghyuck that he’d rather not recall, and it left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. He blames last night’s events for it.

 

He’s greeted by Donghyuck’s newly awaken face as soon as he turns around, and Mark immediately spots a speck of dried blood on the corner of his nose. He almost wants to laugh, but he thinks that’d be kinda rude. Also, his mouth is full of toothpaste.

 

When Mark does nothing but stare at him with a blank expression, Donghyuck breaks out in a small giggle, hitting Mark’s shoulder. “You’re so mean. Jaehyun-hyung asked me why my nose was bleeding last night and I had to tell him I hit my face against the counter while I was in the toilet.”

 

Mark actually laughs at this, foam threatening to spill from the corners of his lips. The younger joins him in relaxed laughter, resting his head against the bathroom wall. After he’s rinsed his mouth in between laughs, Mark asks, “Do you think he bought it?”

 

“Probably,” Donghyuck replies. “What did you tell Doyoung-hyung?”

 

Mark wipes his mouth with the hand towel to his left, and shrugs. “Nothing. He didn’t even ask.”

 

Donghyuck bites his lip to hide the smile creeping on his face and shakes his head, snorting. “We’re a mess.”

 

“We really are,” The older answers with a shy smile, kicking Donghyuck’s leg playfully.

 

Donghyuck steps out of the bathroom with a smile on his face. Mark watches him disappear behind the kitchen door, but not before exclaiming, “Next time, make sure your big head stays out of the way,” on an act of boldness.

 

The younger stops in his tracks. “Next time?” he asks with a playful grin, completely ignoring the rest of the sentence.

 

They may have an entire day packed of schedules, but Mark feels oddly energized today, even after sleeping for roughly 5 hours. The older blames it on the strange weather and the fluttering of his heart.

 

☾

**Author's Note:**

> lms for cockblock doyoung


End file.
